


The fine line between loving and being in love

by LegoHurtsLikeSatan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoHurtsLikeSatan/pseuds/LegoHurtsLikeSatan
Summary: Chase learns that he may love Stacy more than she loves him.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The fine line between loving and being in love

Chase was spending an evening with his fiancée, Stacy. It had been a long day, juggling his work schedule with wedding planning and taking care of his pregnant soon- to-be wife, Stacy.

Stacy was curled up on her side of the sofa, headphones on, playing on her laptop, occasionally sitting up for her cup of tea.

Chase had put on a film, in hopes of cuddling up to his fiancée but alas, she wanted to spend time by herself. She was pregnant, Chase justified to himself, she was having a rough time, maybe she just didn't want any physical contact with her boyfriend. 

Chase's phone buzzed. Marvin had texted him. Marvin was a serial romantic, loving deeply but eventually breaking it off when he no longer wanted a partner.

Marvin had texted Chase about his newest partner, saying those oh so familiar lines that this one maybe the one. Chase smiled and shook his head as he replied to the man, being supportive of his new venture and wishing him luck. 

The smile on Chase's face was more than just happiness for his friend- he had said familiar things when he had met Stacy. That she was the one, that she made him a better man, that she completed him. A demure smile grew on his face. He could pinpoint the moment he fell in love with her, the moment he wanted to marry her, the moment when he knew that she was his soulmate.

"What you smiling at?"

Chase's smiled widened at Stacy's remark. 

"Just remembering when I fell in love with you."

"oh?"

Chase's curiosity got the better of him. 

"... When did you fall in love with me?"

Stacy frowned for a moment. 

"I don't know..."

"C'mon Stace, there must have been a moment!"

"I don't think there was, I suppose I just woke up and loved you." She said dismissively.

"... Oh"

Chase went silent, surely he was over reacting, she had agreed to marry him. Maybe he was just over emotional, maybe he was idealising their relationship too much. 

Or maybe he lived her more than she loved him.

... 

"I'm going to bed."

"I love you Stace"

"Love you too."

Chase waited till she had gone upstairs before letting his tears fall silently. She may love him, but he loved her more than she could ever possibly understand. 


End file.
